


nut

by katrinawritesthings



Category: SHINee
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-12
Updated: 2018-03-12
Packaged: 2019-03-30 11:34:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 977
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13950708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katrinawritesthings/pseuds/katrinawritesthings
Summary: tfw you’re both rly enjoying the slow hazy sex aestheticHe pushes Taemin’s bangs out of his face, freeing them from the sweat on his forehead, then gently fluffs them back down because he knows Taemin likes them there. Taemin hums again as he nuzzles into the crook of Jonghyun’s thigh and presses a kiss there. “I just. Wanna escalate this but I also don’t wanna actually have to do anything,” Jonghyun explains.“Pillow princess,” Taemin mumbles.tumblr





	nut

A slow hiss slips through Jonghyun’s teeth as he pushes his head further back into his pillows. He feels tingly and warm all over, from his head to his toes, in his veins and in every breath. Every shift of his shirt against his skin is almost as sensitive as every movement of Taemin’s mouth on his cock. **  
**

He’s got his eyes closed to savor all of these sensations he’s getting, but he doesn’t have to see to know what Taemin looks like. He’s just suckling on the tip, thick lips wrapped loosely around the head of Jonghyun’s cock as he lazily jerks the rest of him off with both hands. Every so often he pulls off and sucks it back in again, bobbing his head lightly and making soft popping noises that make Jonghyun’s breath shake. His tongue rubs against the ridge in a way that Jonghyun knows is more supposed to be a stim for Taemin than to make him feel good.

Jonghyun twists his fingers lightly in Taemin’s soft short strands of hair, having as much fun lying here being sucked off as Taemin is sitting there and sucking his dick. Jonghyun bets he’s just as tingly all over and his eyes are all closed to savor the experience too. He always was super into giving oral. Jonghyun thinks he might nut soon if Taemin keeps going like this.

Though, if he thinks about it, he doesn’t really want to nut. He’s having a nice time feeling all hazy and tingly and wants to keep doing that instead. If he nuts then he’ll get all oversensitive and then numb and it won’t be fun anymore. He slowly blinks open his eyes, shifts to prop himself up on his elbows, and starts petting fondly through Taemin’s hair instead of just playing with it. He was right. Taemin’s eyes are closed as he sucks on the tip of his cock, soft pink tongue lapping up every new drop of precome that leaks out. Cute.

“Hey,” he mumbles, and tucks a few strands of Taemin’s messy black hair behind his ear when he opens his eyes to look up at him curiously. His pupils are blown wide under lazily hooded lids. It’s a very good look on him. “Wanna fuck me?” Jonghyun asks. Getting the D from Taemin when he’s all slow and lazy like this will definitely keep him from jizzing and let him enjoy the experience of sex for longer.

Taemin hums in thought, lips still around Jonghyun’s dick; Jonghyun hisses sharply, hips jerking up at the sudden extra tingles. Taemin pulls off of his dick with a breathy apologetic laugh.

“Whoops,” he says, and then hums again, resting his chin on Jonghyun’s thigh. He strokes Jonghyun’s dick absentmindedly with one hand, hums a third time and slips his mouth closer to mouth over the base and the sides. Jonghyun lets him take his time, enjoying the softness of his lips and his tongue. He almost starts sucking Jonghyun off again, bobs his head a few times on his cock, before pulling off and shaking his head like he’s remembered that he’s supposed to be answering.

“I’m feeling kinda bottomy,” is what he finally says.

“Oh,” Jonghyun says back. Oh. Okay then. He guesses being fricked isn’t a thing that’s going to happen. “Wanna ride me then?” he offers. That requires equally as little work. He pushes Taemin’s bangs out of his face, freeing them from the sweat on his forehead, then gently fluffs them back down because he knows Taemin likes them there. Taemin hums again as he nuzzles into the crook of Jonghyun’s thigh and presses a kiss there. “I just. Wanna escalate this but I also don’t wanna actually have to do anything,” Jonghyun explains.

“Pillow princess,” Taemin mumbles into his balls. Jonghyun grins lazily.

“Thanks,” he says. He feels more than hears Taemin’s soft snort against his skin.

“Sure,” Taemin says. “Does that mean I gotta prep myself too?” he asks. He looks up again to raise his brows in askance.

“Mmhmm.” Jonghyun hums easily. “The lube’s up here.” He reaches up to pick up the bottle of lube on the headboard half an inch before tapping it gently back down and smirking a little challenge down at Taemin. Taemin just rolls his eyes, licks his lips, stands up, and clumsily crawls over Jonghyun to reach for it himself.

“You’re a little shit brat,” he tells Jonghyun when their faces are level. Jonghyun smiles, closes his eyes, leans up to press a soft kiss to Taemin’s mouth, and then relaxes back into his pillows, arms sliding under the one under his head. He hears Taemin huff again, but also feels a quick return kiss before the short puff of air from his leaving.

Taemin gives his dick little kitten licks and tiny sucks as he fingers himself. Jonghyun breathes slowly at the light sensations, wiggling his toes and smiles into his bicep. This is so nice.

It gets even nicer when Taemin takes his cock all the way down a few times, pulls off slow, clumsily rolls on one of those weird textured condoms he loves so much, and slowly starts to sit on his dick. Jonghyun hums happily when he gets all the way down and wiggles a little bit to get comfortable. He was right. He was so, so right. This is so nice and good. He feels so warm inside and outside and everywhere else. He grips the pillow under his head as Taemin just slowly grinds his hips in a circle. Taemin’s hands push his shirt up over his tum and halfway up his chest where they stop and just rest there, holding him up as he moves. Jonghyun knows that he’s enjoying these simple lazy sensations just as much as he is right now and smiles.

**Author's Note:**

> #that also was a garbage ending lmao but like.... i dont care  
> #anyway taem sits on jongs Dick nd does lil circles nd tbh doesnt even ride him  
> #he just wiggles and smiles and closes his eyes and enjoys the d in the booty aesthetic  
> #and jong closes his eyes and smiles and enjoys the tingles and touches the butt  
> #taem nuts eventually but thats fine bc he likes nutting and he wiggles off and sucks the d more until jong feels like stopping  
> #its Good


End file.
